A Mix of Logic and Monsters
by Sweetly-Sour94
Summary: A pokemon and Detective Conan crossover. Short chappies and sometimes varrying plot. Starts in the Johto region. Eventual Kaishin romance but friendship until then. AU, PokexDC/MK. Thanks to foreverandeveralone for the help. Right now it doesn't have a set number of chappies so it'll be my go to drabble series when I have writer's block.
1. A Shinichi is released into the wild

**A/N: This new drabble series was spawned from the 32nd drabble in my Sweetly's 100 Kaishin Shinkai Drabbles. Many thanks to Foreverandeveralone for the help in planning out the boys' teams. This won't be my most important story to update but I will try oh so very hard not to abandon this fic because I know I hate it when authors do that. I will not update as frequently as I do with the Kaishin drabbles but when I do I'll update three or more chappies at a time. All of the drabbles will be short. **

**(And now introducing Poké'verse!Shinichi!)**

Shinichi couldn't remember a time when Launce hadn't been with him. The two of them had always been together. Born on the same day, the two had experienced the same things and had been each other's best friend through it all.

_Honestly,_ 10-year-old Shinichi thought to himself, _I doubt I would be who I am today if I didn't have Launce in my life._

A slight weight on his leg made him snap out of his musings to glance at the Growlithe beside him. The fire puppy was looking at him with a fond kind of exasperation, his paw resting on Shinichi's right leg.

When his human looked down the dog brightened, teasingly tipping his head to the side.

"I was drifting off again wasn't I?" Shinichi smiled to himself and shook his head. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

The paw lifted before swipping at his knee.

"Yeah, yeah. 'Don't apologize for thinking', right?"

A huffing sigh was his answer as the Growlithe turned to look out at the slightly waving grass of the hill they were sitting on.

"We'll be leaving soon." Shinichi's eyes glazed over in thought again before he chuckled. "I'm sure 'Kaa-chan and Hanako-chan are going to try and keep us at home."

Launce shuddered at the thought of the human and Delcatty pair and their always slightly evil grins.

"'Tou-san will offer one more game of chess."

The dog grinned deviously then blinked before whimpering.

"Yeah, this journey is really the ending of a lot of familiar things, isn't it?"

Launce moved over and snuggled his nose into his trainer's arm.

"'But it's the start of something great', right?" Shinichi laughed when the Growlithe let out a confirming cheer and tackled him.


	2. And the Kaito soon follows

**A/N: Aaaaaannd Kaito! **

**(Drabble start!)**

Kaito watched his little Bidew danced around his mother's garden, making sure she didn't trip over any roots or vines. He could remember the two years of his life that Michi hadn't been in and, honestly, they were two of the worst years of his life.

What? Of course he knew what he was talking about! He had eidetic memory!

Anyway, the day she had been hatched he had known that she was going to be his guide. She would nudge him in the right direction. That's why he had named her Michi or 'path'.

A small chirp made the boy look up. Michi was smiling brightly, excitement clear in her expression.

"Yup!" Kaito beamed. "This time tomorrow we'll be out in the wilderness!"

She did a small twirl and giggled.

"New things! New shows, new tricks, new memories!" Kaito laughed, his eyes shining as he saw himself in a pure white like his father up on stage. Michi would be his lovely assistant. The crowds would cheer as he pulled tricks off masterfully.

Michi trilled cheerfully, her own fantasies remarkably close to his own.

"This journey is just what we need, ne Michi?"

His answer was a lilting song and a small dance.


	3. The first to join team Shinichi

Shinichi sighed as he waved again to his mother who was bawling her eyes out as she watched him go. It was the day Yukiko had specified as his departure date but she'd still resorted to crocodile tears to try and get him to stay. Even Launce had had to hide from Hanako, Yukiko's Delcatty, who had been threatening him with barrettes and pink bows.

Yuusaku had been able to restrain his wife and her pokémon enough for Baron, his Arcanine, to usher Shinichi and Launce out of the house.

"It's not like we'll never see other again." Shinichi rolled his eyes when he turned away from the house.

Launce huffed in agreement before running towards town.

"Wait up!" Shinichi ran after his pokémon. Soon they arrived at a large, white building on the edge of town. Just as they reached the fence surrounding the property there was a large explosion. Something came shooting toward them making Shinichi stumble backwards while Launce dropped to the ground. The thing came to a stop when it crashed into the ground, making a shallow trench in the dirt. There was a ringing silence while the two stared at the thing, jumping when it sat up to face them.

"Oh Shinichi-kun!" Agasa grinned as he dusted off his sleeves and got up. "Are you here to get your pokédex?"

"…Are you alright Agasa-hakase? What is that?" Shinichi pointed to the strange gizmo on his back.

"Just a project." Agasa waved a hand in dismissal. "Come on. I've got your pokédex inside."

Shinichi and Launce looked at each other before tentitivly following the professor into the lab.

"Hang on I have it somewhere." Agasa started digging into the pile on his desk not noticing when a pokéball rolled off of the edge and into the trash. There was a flash of light and Launce peeked into the can curiously before falling back when a Chikorita poked her head out, tears in her eyes. As the grass type started to wail Launce shot Shinichi a panicked look. The new trainer sighed before walking over and picking up the distraught Chikorita.

"It's alright. You're fine." Shinichi's voice was soothing as he rubbed the pokémon's back. "See you aren't hurt anywhere. Calm down."

The green pokémon eventually calmed, snuggling into Shinichi's chest.

"That's the fastest I've ever seen that pokémon calm down!" Agasa blinked in surprise, holding a black pokédex in his hand.

"I've had a lot of practice with the kids." Shinichi shrugged, thinking of the three children who loved to follow him around.

"Well here is your pokédex and that Chikorita's pokéball. I'm sure you already have some pokéballs, yes?" Agasa pushed the items into Shinichi's hands.

"Eh?" Shinichi started when he was given the grass type's ball.

"Great! Off you go then!" Agasa shoved the trainer out the door with his Growlithe close behind. The door closed and the three looked at each other for a moment before Shinichi shrugged.

"Whatever. Do you mind if I call you Kanon?" the Chikorita trilled happily and snuggled into his neck.

Launce chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes…"

**A/N: LOOK! LOOK! I UPDATED! I guess I'm only updating in twos for now… **

**Note that Kanon means 'flower sound' but if you want to think of it as a Conan spin off I don't mind. **


	4. And Kaito gets a new mother figure

"Bye Okaa-chan! Bye Masa!" Kaito gave Chikage a peck on the cheek before sprinting down the house steps.

"Bye Kai-chan!" Chikage waved after her son with a smile, the Persian beside her let out a faint 'nya' of goodbye. "If you see your father, tell him 'hi' for me!"

"Will do!" Kaito yelled back.

"Take good care of him Mi-kun!" The Budew peeked over Kaito's shoulder to cheer in agreement.

"Okay Michi. First stop is Jii-chan's lab." Kaito let Michi climb up on his shoulder.

The grass type stood up and made a pose that seemed to say 'Onward servant'.

"Yes my Queen." Kaito laughed, setting off down the road towards the familiar building. When he reached the lab he walked in without bothering to knock and almost tripped over the Totodile that sped across the entryway followed closely by a Chikorita.

"Botchama! Are you alright?" A wisened hand gripped Kaito's shoulder to steady him.

"Fine Jii-chan." Kaito grinned at the professor behind him. "Why do you have two pokémon running around your lab?"

"They're two of the starters I was given for you to choose from." Jii explained.

Just as Kaito opened his mouth to ask something there were two startled yelps. The trainer turned in surprise to see the two hyper pokémon on the ground with Michi and a Cyndaquil standing over them. Michi was giggling while the Cyndaquil just shook her head. Kaito snickered and walked over to crouch in front of them.

Michi chirped happily, running into his arms.

"Hello." Kaito grinned.

The fire type nodded in greeting.

"Do you want to go on a journey with me and Michi?" Kaito asked making the Budew in his arms turn to give the Cyndaquil a pleading look.

The fire type smiled gently and nodded in acceptance.

"Yay! Do you mind if I call you Haine?"

The Cyndaquil murmured in agreement before going wide-eyed when she was swept up in a hug.

"Great!" Kaito cheered. Jii watched the excitable boy fondly and handed him his pokédex. Kaito grinned at the professor before snagging Haine's pokéball on the way out the door.

"Good luck botchama."

**A/N: Sorry about the Bidew/Budew typo in the second drabble. **

**Haine is from a different manga that I can't remember the name of right now. She is going to be the mother of the team hence the title. **


	5. Kanon says Goodbye to some friends

Kanon blinked in boredom as she watched her master command Launce to tackle his opponent's Rattata. The Chikorita yawned and glanced away, missing the Rattata's counterattack on Launce. She perked up when she saw a patch of grass shudder and wobble to the side.

Kanon blinked, stepping forward a few paces before jumping when the grass popped up to reveal the blue skin of an Oddish.

The Oddish cooed up at her in question.

Kanon glanced back at her master and teammate, smiling when she saw how much fun the two were having. When she turned back to face the Oddish she blinked at how far it had moved.

A small trill made the faux-grass pause long enough for her to catch up before starting up again. They walked for a while before arriving at a small clearing.

A group of about 20 Oddish cheered when she arrived behind her little guide. In the center of the group was a smiling Bellossom that was dancing and twirling slowly.

Kanon blinked, tipping her head to one side as the flower pokémon spun over to her. The Bellossom stopped in front of her and whistled softly.

Kanon chirped in response as a bright smile grew on her face.

The Bellossom nodded sagely. The dancer twitched a hand, cueing an Oddish to hop over with a small seed resting on the tips of its leaves. The flower pokémon nodded in thanks as she took the seed. The oval shape fell from the Bellossom's small fingers only to stop when the string it was tied to pulled taut.

Kanon gasped as the Bellossom put the seed necklace on her.

The flower pokémon giggled and danced back to the group behind them.

Kanon trilled in gratitude, nodding to the Oddish beside her, before turning away.

Later, Launce murmured in question after he noticed Kanon's new accessory.

The leaf pokémon only giggled before running to catch up with her trainer.

She might be leaving now but at some point she would return. Once she did the first thing she would do is visit her friends again.

**A/N: I haven't updated in a while so please take this as a plea for forgiveness. **

**Ahem. Yes, Kanon's friends are a bunch of Oddish but her best friend is the Bellossom. She had to say goodbye at some point so they came and found her. **

**I think this was pretty good considering there is no dialogue. Can you guess what they're saying?**


	6. A show in the park and a near miss

Haine twitched nervously as she scanned the city square. There wasn't a soul in the place that Kaito hadn't entranced with his magic tricks. Next to the fire mouse, Michi was whistling and singing in time to the puffs of smoke and flashes of confetti.

The crowd around them gasped as Kaito threw his hands up somehow causing some fireworks to launch.

When Haine saw these she cooed in wonder, watching the colorful explosions with wide eyes.

Suddenly the two pokémon were covered in a cloud of smoke before appearing on Kaito's shoulders. The smooth silk of Kaito's dress shirt caused the Cyndaquil to lose her footing and tumble down into Kaito's arms. The magician didn't miss a beat as he hugged her tightly with a grin.

The crowd clapped and cheered before slowly dispersing, some of the kids stayed behind to pet Haine and Michi. Soon they left as well, arms full of candies and roses.

"That was fun!" Kaito laughed.

Michi trilled in agreement as Haine sighed affectionately.

"Let's go see if we can get a room at the PokéCenter!" Kaito spun on his heel quickly before starting for the red-roofed building. Soon enough Kaito was at the front desk, charming his way into one of the better rooms.

Haine scanned the lobby, taking in the different trainers and their pokémon, before pausing with a snicker. She nudged Michi and nodded in the direction of the Chikorita that was dodging her trainer's attempts to grab her.

Their laughter apparently caught the attention of one particular Growlithe who glanced up at them with narrow eyes, not that they noticed as caught up in their laughter as they were. He followed their line of sight and smirked when he saw who they were laughing at.

"Thank you very much, Nurse-san!" Kaito smiled, producing his customary parting rose before scooping Michi and Haine up. "Let's go, my dears."

Michi cooed in agreement, snuggling into Kaito's hold.

Haine bottled her laughter enough to manage a nod.

As Kaito passed the Chikorita/trainer chose Haine's eye was caught by the Growlithe sitting off to the side. He stared at her for a moment before nodding with a smirk. Haine smiled in a way that looked very similar to a certain magician and nodded back.

Just as Kaito turned down the hallway Haine heard the trainer give a shout of victory making the Cyndaquil giggle.

**A/N: So close but yet so far!**

**Sorry dear readers but they aren't meeting yet. ;) **

**Launce and Haine did sort of bond though… **

**The reason why Shinichi was chasing Kanon was because she didn't want to go to bed yet! She is such a child sometimes…**


	7. Morning training and Weird monkeys

Launce had never liked to sleep in. An odd thought given that his trainer, and the friend he had known since his hatching, seemed to make it a personal mission to never get up before nine o'clock in the morning.

The fire puppy blinked blearily at the strip of sunlight that was sliding through the slightly parted flaps of Shinichi's tent. After a few seconds he smiled lazily and rolled on to his stomach, rising to his feet before dropping into a luxurious stretch. The pull of his muscles felt good as he extended each limb as far as it would go. A brief glance at his trainer made the Growlithe do a double-take before snorting in amusement.

Shinichi was completely buried in his sleeping bag, only his customary cowlick visible in the folds of waterproof fabric. The trainer was curled up in a way that resembled a balled up Caterpie and the pucker that the bunched up sleeping bag made created the perfect divot for Kanon to curl up in.

Launce shook his head affectionately before getting up to quietly pad out of the silent space, careful not to make any noise (although he was sure that nothing short of a blow horn in the ear would wake those two up).

As soon as the tent flap was closed behind him Launce sighed and took a deep breath, pulling in the crisp, clean air. He loved the smell that came with the morning. The scent was pleasant, like dew and earth and leaves.

Before he and Shinichi had left on their journey he would go on a morning run with his father, Yuusaku's own Arcanine, before practicing a few exercises. It had always been fun to train with his father even if he knew he could never beat Baron's ExtremeSpeed (a cheating move as Launce had no chance of beating him, ExtremeSpeed or no).

But he couldn't do that anymore.

Launce hung his head for a moment before shaking it. He could still train!

The fire puppy glanced over at the tent before tiptoeing away towards a secluded clearing that he had seen.

The pup stretched again, not a leisurely pull of muscles but a warm-up. He slowly shifted into the fighting stance that Baron had taught him before running forward, testing his speed and getting his blood flowing. His maw suddenly started glowing black (the only way he could describe the energy) before he jumped up to Bite a low hanging branch, easily Biting through the wood.

Launce landed easily and spit out the remaining splinters with a grimace, he hated getting wood in his teeth but at least his Bite move seemed to be fully mastered. He swiped at his mouth before narrowing his eyes as he tried to remember how to do his other move.

A low growl sounded from his throat before he stopped and frowned. Another try gave the same result until the third rewarded him with a loud, baritone rumble. Launce smirked and settled back into his stance, drawing out the growl again before releasing an intimidating Roar that made the air vibrate.

Something above him squeaked and suddenly there was a small, purple monkey falling out of one of the trees to land on his back, ending his Roar and sending him to the ground.

Launce growled, confused as well as irritated, as he shook the monkey off and stood up.

The Aipom replied with a loud chatter, clearly shaken up.

Launce blinked, a sheepish smile making its way to his face.

The monkey huffed before leaping over to a tree, the same tree it had fallen out of Launce noted, and began to climb it. The Aipom only stopped when he reached an oddly place baseball cap hanging on one of the branches. Launce blinked again when the purple primate put the cap on and vanished into the tree canopy.

The fire puppy stared after the odd Pokémon in blank confusion.

"Launce!" Shinichi's voice cut through the air. The Growlithe looked up sharply, glancing back at the still leaves before running back to camp.

Kanon trilled when he arrived, her tone teasing.

Launce twitched an ear at her in reply but otherwise focused on the memory of the odd encounter.

Something told him that he would be seeing that Pokémon again. Soon.

**A/N: So how'd you guys like Launce POV? I know not a lot happened but you did learn a few things…**

**Like Baron is Launce's dad (easy enough to figure out I guess) and that that Aipom will come up again.**

**Question: Should I replace the gym leaders with D. Conan characters, yea or nay?**


	8. Battles and Roses

Michi hadn't really thought much about battling. Sure, she'd known that she would have to sooner or later but it had never pressed her as much as right now.

"Michi! Dodge!" Kaito threw his hand up, a learned cue for the bud Pokémon to lunge to the right. Her sudden movement made the attacking Psyduck stumble a bit in confusion as he had expected her to jump up.

"Absorb!" Kaito grinned; his flamboyant tendencies making him fling out an arm as he ordered.

Michi concentrated and the opposing water type started to glow bright yellow. Suddenly bits of the light fell away and the Psyduck slumped a bit as fatigue set in. The lights surrounded Michi, the bits of energy healing scratches from earlier hits. The Psyduck wobbled for a moment before tipping back, collapsing in a faint.

"We win!~" Kaito cheered. A surprised squeak made Michi glance back to see her silly trainer squeezing Haine like a Teddiursa plush.

"Thanks for the battle." The Psyduck's trainer crouched next to his fallen Pokémon.

"No problem, it was fun!" Kaito crouched too. He held out his hands, making a show of rolling up his sleeves, before there was a sudden puff of green smoke. When the colored cloud dissipated it revealed a spray bottle filled with a purple liquid.

"Cool!" The boy exclaimed at the show of magic. Kaito grinned and started spraying the Psyduck's wounds until it was sitting up.

"There you go! Need any Michi?" Kaito offered the remaining solution to the Budew who shook her head (or body when you think about it). "Oh? Then maybe you should hang onto it, Koori."

"Eh? Really? Thanks!" The boy, Koori, took the bottle and stuffed it into his bag.

"No problem." Kaito laughed. Michi shared an affectionate grin with Haine at their trainer's selfless nature, something that balanced out his pranking habit.

Suddenly Michi felt very warm as her form began to glow bright white. She distantly heard Kaito yelp in surprise. She was rapidly growing taller and her head-bud split, lowering to her sides as the red and blue petals bloomed outward. Soon enough the glow faded.

"M-Michi?" Kaito stuttered, his Poker Face crumpled a bit in shock.

Michi cooed in wonder as she examined her new roses. There was an odd clicking sound before a robotic voice made them look over to see Haine sitting beside Kaito's Pokédex.

"_Roselia, the thorn Pokémon. Its aroma brings sincerity, but its thorns exclude a vicious poison that is different on each flower."_

"…" Kaito glanced back at Michi before a large grin stole across his face and he launched himself forward to hug the newly formed Roselia. "You're so pretty, Michi!"

Michi whistled happily and hugged him back. After a moment she blinked and glanced up at her trainer, curious as to why he didn't say anything.

Kaito's face was frozen in his normal happy grin but an odd purplish tint had over taken his skin. A second later he collapsed onto his back. Michi let out a surprised shriek.

"… What did that thing say about poison?" Koori asked after a moment. They all looked at each other before scrambling toward Kaito's bag. "He has an Antidote, right?!"

**A/N: Oh dear. Someone forgot about Michi's Poison Point.~**

**Ahem. I know it seems a bit odd that Michi evolved so early but if you think about it, it isn't really. Michi has been with Kaito her whole life and hasn't really ever battled. Budew evolves into Roselia with a level up and high friendship. **

**I know Kaito has smothered Budew before and didn't get poisoned but things have to be at least a little out of whack after that big of a change. **

**Question: Kanto doesn't have a contest option so I don't really have a basis for the locations. Should Kaito's contests be in every town or where there are gyms? And how many contest ribbons does he need? I don't watch the anime so…**

**Review opinions please! I do take them into consideration!**


End file.
